


awkward conversations

by writing1swat



Series: awkward conversations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in one of those dating sites’ chat rooms.<br/><strong>eventual Destiel, established Sam/Jess, past Dean/Lisa</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. texts

**May 13 4:12 PM  
From: Sammy**

hey dean you’re ok right  
had to check and make sure

 

**May 13 5:01 PM  
To: Sammy**

im fine. why?  
is bobby getting on ur case or something

 

**May 13 5:04 PM  
From: Sammy**

what why would you think it was bobby getting on my case  
i wanted to make sure you’re ok  
you’re my brother and you havent called or texted lately  
i uh miss u man  
and im sorry about lisa

 

**May 13 5:15 PM  
To: Sammy**

aww im getting all teary eyed now im gonna cry

**May 13 5:17 PM  
From: Sammy**

nice sarcasm dean. im serious. im sorry about your breakup with lisa.

 

**May 13 6:22 PM  
To: Sammy**

its what i do best. and dont be, man, its in the past. im totally past it now.  
btw how is bobby doing  
its not really the same without u guys here

**May 13 6:30 PM  
From: Sammy**

why do i get the feeling ur not past it  
bobby’s fine, we’re both fine  
we miss you too man

 

**May 13 6:35 PM  
To: Sammy**

*rolls eyes* gee I wonder that too sammy  
and that’s good that ur both fine i mean  
aww chucks ur making me all teary eyed again  
geez even when were states apart u gotta make a chick flick moment

 

**May 13 8:32 PM  
From: Sammy**

whatever man you kno you love the chick flick moments  
anyways it was good to hear from u (even if we didnt actually talk on the  
phone like normal people)  
i gotta go for the night  
jess came over unexpectedly  
gd night dean

 

**May 13 9:05 PM  
To: Sammy**

hehe go get ‘em tiger  
night sammy  
and say hi to jess for me would ya  
dont want ur babe of a gf to think ive turned into some cold heartless  
prick or anything

 

**May 13 9:58 PM  
From: Sammy**

she said hi back  
funny how she was thinking the same as you, only not so much  
the ‘cold heartless prick’ part  
anyways talk to u tomorrow for real  
ok get some sleep night

 

**May 14 8:15 AM  
From: Sammy**

Hey so dean i was thinking…  
well actually i talked to jess last night about ur ‘situation’  
(btw she thinks its cute ur still hung over the breakup ‘he must rlly love her’ were her  
exact words i believe)  
so anyways jess knows this site  
its like a chat room for getting dates and stuff

**May 14 8:15 PM  
From: Sammy **

here I’ll give u the link and u just take a look at it ok  
and dont be mad cos we’re just trying to help u man  
its in the attachment above or should be yeah ok so just call me or text me  
when u take a look  
im gonna end this text now

 

**May 14 3:12 PM  
To: Sammy**

alright wut the hell sam

 

**May 14 3:13 PM  
From: Sammy**

did u get my last 2 texts

 

**May 14 3:15 PM  
To: Sammy**

yeah I fking did  
let me repeat my last text: wut the ever living hell sam

 

**May 14 3:18 PM  
From: Sammy**

i told u not to be mad  
we’re just trying to help

 

**May 14 3:21 PM  
To: Sammy**

next time u want to help me dont ok  
DON’T  
and definitely dont get jess involved  
and for the record i didnt click on the link  
im not gonna check the stupid site out

 

**May 14 3:22 PM  
From: Sammy**

why not  
ur obviously not past ur problem dean  
and whats wrong with jess

 

**May 14 3:24 PM  
To: Sammy**

because this is none of ur business  
or hers  
i can deal with this myself just leave me alone for a while man  
all im asking here

 

**May 14 3:47 PM  
From: Sammy**

fine  
i wont badger u again about it ok  
hows that  
but i want us to still talk  
plz we’re brothers dean dont shut me out now

 

**May 14 3:56 PM  
To: Sammy**

*sigh* fine ok  
as long as u don’t bring this up again im all for brotherly  
bonding or whatever u call this  
not shutting u out sammy

 

**May 14 4:02 PM  
From: Sammy**

Thank you dean.  
so whens the next time ur coming to visit  
i never realized how boring it could be working at bobby’s 

 

**May 14 4:06 PM  
To: Sammy**

idk sammy  
look im getting awful busy right now  
(texting on the job i know im such a good role model)  
i’ll call or text u bak or something when im free again

 

**May 14 4:08 PM  
From: Sammy**

ok  
dont want my big brother to get fired or anything for something that clearly isnt his fault  
*end sarcasm* on a more serious note i’ll talk to u later dean  
(and dont drink all the coffee again thatll prob get u fired faster than texting)


	2. first meeting

**May 15 2:06 PM  
Chat Room #304** :

 **jimboNk** : Is anyone in here  
 **DW26K** : yea buddy im here  
 **jimboNk** : is it just u and me in here?  
 **DW26K** : *shrugs* don’t kno man. i just came in  
 **jimboNk** : I see  
 **DW26K** : yeah  
 **DW26K** : well uh so how are u  
 **jimboNK** : Good I guess. Just got off work. I’m exhausted. What about u?  
 **DW26K** : huh im good too. im still at work. on lunch break atm  
 **jimboNK** : ah  
 **DW26K** : yea so uh well this is moving to awkwd fst  
 **jimboNK** : I’m sorry? What do u mean by ‘awkwd fst’?  
 **DW26K** : u kno awkward  
 **jimboNK** : Ohh! I never seen anyone abbreviate awkward like that  
 **DW26K** : srry i was typing fst and it happens  
 **jimboNK** : U don’t need to shorten ‘fast’ either.  
 **DW26K** : it saves time tho  
 **jimboNK** : Ur only taking out one letter.  
 **DW26K** : so wut in the long run it still saves time and look at u all sophisticated with ur ‘u’ and ‘ur’  
 **jimboNK** : Its not like I’m trying to provide a College Thesis Paper. I’m talking to u, a virtual stranger in a random chat room. Besides ur one to talk.  
 **DW26K** : wut ever man it sounds like u got a big stick up ur ass or something u need to get laid  
 **jimboNK** : This was obviously a mistake coming here.  
 **DW26K** : yea u shld be trying to get laid instead  
 **jimboNK** : sigh  
 **DW26K** : its *sigh* with the asterisks js  
 **jimboNK** : Ok the more u type the more I’m starting to dislike u.  
 **DW26K** : likewise  
 **jimboNK** : I’m going to leave now.  
 **DW26K** : fine  
 **DW26K** : dont let the door hit u on ur way out  
 **DW26K** : prick


	3. texts 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I'm annoyed. I've got the fourth chapter ready to go and I'm trying to post it but it keeps showing an error. =(

**May 15 3:15 PM  
To: Sammy**

site sucks sammy

 

**May 15 3:17 PM  
From: Sammy**

wait. did you actually check it out?

 

**May 15 3:18 PM  
To: Sammy**

*rolls eyes* duh and it sucks

 

**May 15 3:21 PM  
From: Sammy**

how does it suck  
it’s a dating site dean, it just provides a place for  
people to chat in

 

**May 15 3:22 PM  
To: Sammy**

*rolls eyes again* ok maybe the site itself doesnt suck  
the people do happy

 

**May 15 3:24 PM  
From: Sammy**

quit rolling your eyes at me u big baby  
and man up dean lots of people suck

 

**May 15 3:26 PM  
To: Sammy**

fine w/e my eyes are tired anyway *pauses*  
did u just call me a big baby??  
u of all ppl i cant freakin believe this

 

**May 15 3:27 PM  
From: Sammy**

shut up

 

**May 15 3:31 PM  
To: Sammy**

*snorts* thats your big comeback college boy?  
‘shut up’? *shakes head* some things never change  
do they?

 

**May 15 3:35 PM  
From: Sammy**

*rolls eyes* jerk  
but seriously dean give it another shot  
plz promise u wont regret it

 

**May 15 3:37 PM  
To: Sammy**

u also promised not to nag me about this  
but yeah ok I’ll give it another go i guess  
but just one more time  
capiche sammy?

 

**May 15 3:40 PM  
From: Sammy**

*raises hands in surrender* hey u texted me first  
but yeah ok as long as ur happy dean

 

**May 15 3:42 PM  
To: Sammy**

oh god ur gonna bring up all the mushy moments  
if i dont end this soon arent u?

 

**May 15 3:45 PM  
From: Sammy**

*deadpans* u kno me so well dean  
im filled with all the gooey mushy chick flicks  
but thats ok big bro because i kno ur secret  
u luv every moment of this

 

**May 15 3:46 PM  
To: Sammy**

oh well u look at the time sammy  
gotta get my ass back to the grill  
ill text u more updates as they come up

 

**May 15 3:55 PM  
From: Sammy**

ok dont forget to include all the  
juicy details *bats eyes*

 

**May 15 4:01 PM  
To: Sammy**

whoa wut the hell sammy

 

**May 15 4:02 PM  
From: Sammy**

shit sorry that was jess she took the phone  
from me *glares* sorry dude

 

**May 15 4:04 PM  
To: Sammy**

jess is with u?

 

**May 15 4:07 PM  
From: Sammy**

yeah sorry

 

**May 15 4:08 PM  
To: Sammy**

*sigh* its w/e  
so yeah i really gotta go now  
bye and tell jess im not sharing details with her  
women are freaks man


	4. second encounter

**May 16 2:16 PM  
Chat Room #271** :

 **jimboNK** : I’m actually not married. However, I have a brother in-law who is married to my sister. They got married late last fall.  
 **Jjordan** : sweet that wedding must have been real nice late grats to your sister  
 **jimboNK** : Thank u. I’ll be sure to tell her that and yes, the wedding was quite lovely. It was small and private but the people there were pleasant enough.  
 **Jjordan** : sighs wistfully Sounds pleasant, wish my life was as interesting as yours  
 **jimboNK** : It certainly has its moments, I’ll give u that.  
 **jimboNK** : So what about u?  
 **jimboNK** : Any hobbies or anything?  
 **Jjordan** : idk man  
 **jimboNK** : Come on. There has to be something. Let me start then. I have a rather boring birth name so I adopted the nickname from the Angel of Thursdays and that is my preferable choice to call myself now, I am 30 going on 31 in a few months and graduated from college at the grand total of 17.  
 **jimboNK** :I’ve also been told time and time again by close friends and family I am sociably awkward and with some extensive pushing on their behalf, I found myself on a dating site, hoping to find someone to finally get them off my back.  
 **jimboNK** : I also do not believe it’s going to work but told myself to try anyway. Ur turn.  
 **DW26K** : *claps* wow man i imagined u on stage and giving that speech in my head just now and i gotta tell u, thats some impressive shit right there  
 **jimboNK** : groans It’s u again.  
 **DW26K** : *looks around and grins* yeah its me. again. actually im kinda flattered u still remember me  
 **jimboNK** : How can I not? We met just yesterday and u left…quite an impression.  
 **DW26K** : good one i hope  
 **jimboNK** : Far from it. Where did he go?  
 **DW26K** : who?  
 **jimboNK** : The user, Jjordan. I was just talking to him.  
 **DW26K** : *shrugs* looks like its just u and me maybe u scared him off  
 **jimboNK** : If anyone scared him off, it’d be u.  
 **DW26K** : *shrugs* maybe he’s not into the smart type  
 **DW26K** : btw didnt kno u were gay  
 **jimboNK** : raises eyebrow I’m bi actually and if u read anything I typed, u would know I don’t really have a preference to one gender.  
 **DW26K** : riiiight because ur just trying to snag a date to please ur family  
 **jimboNK** : Well that’s only partly why I signed up here.  
 **DW26K** : *rolls eyes* a mystery man, just my type  
 **jimboNK** : Is that sarcasm or…?  
 **DW26K** : sarcasm buddy ‘cos im strait as an arrow  
 **jimboNK** : I’m sure u are  
 **DW26K** : is that sarcasm cos im telling u im strait like rlly  
 **jimboNK** : It’s not sarcasm. I was just agreeing with u.  
 **DW26K** : oh ok good  
 **jimboNK** : yeah  
 **jimboNK** : so what are u doing here  
 **DW26K** : wut am i doing talking to u or on the site?  
 **jimboNK** : Talking to me. It’s obvious what ur doing on this site. Since u know, ur ‘strait’ and all.  
 **DW26K** : wut a guy cant just want to strike a conversation w/ another guy w/o being called queer?  
 **jimboNK** : I never claimed u were one and no not really, at least not on a ‘dating’ site.  
 **DW26K** : dude im on my lunch break just trying to kill some time ok  
 **jimboNK** : Ah  
 **DW26K** : yeah so dnt get ur panties in a bunch  
 **jimboNK** : Just because I am bi doesn’t mean I have a kink with wearing panties.  
 **DW26K** : *rolls eyes* figure of speech pal  
 **jimboNK** : Odd choice of words  
 **DW26K** : w/e and my break’s done gotta get going  
 **jimboNK** : Good bye then


End file.
